Red Hot Lover
by HermioneMalfoyFan
Summary: A night out, a red dress and drinks... When two unlikely people meet, what can happen? EWE, lemons F/M, one-shot . Nothing apart from the plot belongs to me... It's all JKR's!


**A/N: This story was written for Utopia's Cocktail Challenge on another fanfiction page. She has been my superbe beta for this story, too, so every mistake that is still in there is absolutely my fault. Enjoy - I hope you have your cocktail ready!**

* * *

What you'll need:

* Hermione  
* Lucius  
* A red dress…

And for the drink:

• Vodka  
• Peach schnapps  
• Grenadine  
• Strawberry juice  
• Orange juice

Directions: Combine 2 oz vodka, 2 oz peach schnapps, a dash of grenadine and 2.5 oz. each of strawberry and orange juice in a cocktail shaker. Shake well for a few seconds, and pour into an ice-filled hurricane glass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The woman at the bar had barely moved until now. Her red silk dress hugged the curve of her hips nicely, falling smoothly down to her calves. A pair of shapely ankles in black stockings were free to admire, and a pair of pretty heels completed the look.

From where he sat, Lucius could only see her back and her slightly turned profile. Her shiny hair was curling around her shoulders and down to her waist. The witch smiled at the barman and took a small sip from her freshly arrived white wine, she intrigued him; he was sure he had seen her before. But where?

Well, _he_ certainly wasn't a regular here. If it wasn't for his son, he wouldn't _be_ here at all. What the Hell had a man his age to do in a young, stylish bar like this one? Nothing. Absolutely nothing… That was what he told himself at any rate. The bar wasn't exactly his style. He would have preferred to celebrate Draco's twenty-third birthday in a more classy environment. But what didn't a father do for his only son and heir?

He turned away from the nameless woman and poured himself another fire whiskey as he observed the young men moving on the small dance floor. He was once again amazed at his son's effect on women; a tall, slim brunette was dancing with him at the moment. Truth be told, Lucius wasn't even sure if this still accounted for dancing or was already classified as sex. Not foreplay, no, it looked more like public copulation from where he sat. The girls skirt slid up a little more when Draco grabbed her tight to pull her closer and up his body. Their dancing became more heated and they seemed to be glued together, his lips descending from the girls lips to her generous cleavage...

… 'Definitely copulation.' Lucius decided.

His face remained free of any emotion, nothing betrayed the fact that his son's behaviour troubled him. It wasn't a question of loose morals he was pondering, nor was he scared that this _connection_ could lead to unwanted consequences. He himself had had a fair number of affairs through the years. As for the consequences... Well, Draco was an adult and knew very well how to avoid that.

What did trouble him was the fact that they displayed their attraction to each other so openly for everyone to see. Malfoys were known for one thing: Discretion. And that was lacking completely at the moment.

When Draco returned to their table a short time later, his father greeted him with raised eyebrows: "You're having fun, I see?" he said in a conversational manner.

"Well, that is the point in celebrating, isn't it?" Draco muttered sulkily.

"Certainly, certainly. Still seems as if you lost your company. Despite your public lovemaking." his father remarked.

"No, no. She will be back. She came with a friend and doesn't want to leave her alone all evening. Care to join her? Seems to be your type of woman, apparently she hasn't moved from the bar all evening." Draco replied with a shrug.

Lucius studied the bar more closely; the slut (as he had decided to call the girl) was talking very animatedly to the woman in the red.

"If you ask me, you got yourself the wrong side of the deal, son. Her friend has much more style."

"Only looking for a lay. Not a relationship. She's pretty, she's easy. I don't ask for more tonight..." the younger wizard shrugged "...And if her friend is your type, go for it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was annoyed. No, more than that, she was _furious_. What had been planned as a girls night out had apparently turned into a contest of '_Who gets laid first?'_ between Cho Chang and Lavender Brown. She should have known better and stayed home when Ginny and Luna had cancelled at the last minute. Now she had been watching the two girls getting loose on the floor for about an hour already; it was only a question of time until either of her friends would fuck their dance partners right on the spot.

What didn't help at all was the fact that the guy Lavender was almost jumping was no other than Draco _fucking_ Malfoy.

She knew very well that he and his family had been punished for their actions after the war; she knew that they really seemed redeemed after the war. There was no way they would ever let _completely_ go of their prejudices, but they honestly seemed sorry for what they had done. Apparently they had realised that their side had lost the war and that they had to adapt or drown in the new society that was forming. But going as far and shag one of them? No, if she was honest with herself she had to admit that this wasn't actually the problem. But did Lavender have to put it on display like that? And how was this a girls night out anyway?

The young witch ordered another glass of the Chablis she had been drinking since they arrived. The wine was good, at least.

Hermione frowned while Lavender made her way over towards the bar. "'Mione... Don't sit there like a spoilsport! Let's have fun! There are plenty of men out on there who would be too happy to dance with you!"

The other girl finally snapped: "This was supposed to be a girls night out! We were supposed to actually get a bite to eat, talk, laugh and possibly go to a bar for a last drink later in the evening! LATER, you understand? Instead, you dragged me into some weird low fat, low calories, _low everything_ restaurant, where they have the nutritional value on the menu instead of the prices! Did you even realise that none of their dishes actually had more than 450 calories? I am starving and I already had two glasses of wine on an almost empty stomach. Plus you are leaving me here, sitting at the bar like, like... Arghh!"

Lavender knit her brows. A reliable sign that she, too, was getting annoyed: "Listen, 'Mione, above all, this evening was supposed to be fun! So, we're having fun, what about you?" she added a bit calmer: "Please... Don't be angry. Come and join us..."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Go, have fun. Don't bother about me. Do what you want to do and well... I will finish my wine and go home, I think."

Lavender returned to the floor shortly afterwards and was soon rejoined by Draco. Hermione watched the two of them continuing their mating ritual; she knew that one of them wouldn't sleep home tonight, that was for sure. The witch took another sip from her wine and was just preparing to leave, when a man took the place next to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucius had finally decided to join the friend of his son's acquaintance. He still wasn't sure where he had seen her; she was probably about Draco's age, and she was obviously fuming at the attitude of her friend. He sat down on the stool next to the witch.

"I'd like to have a Red Hot Lover..." he ordered with his raspy voice. He definitely got her attention with that. She turned to look at him – and froze.

He still had no idea who she was, though he could tell that she definitely knew him. What he knew without any doubt though, was that this young woman was delicious. A heart shaped face, surrounded by a mass of dark honey coloured curls, the most delectable full lips, a small, straight nose and eyes... Eyes in the colour of cinnamon with just some specks of gold.

"You must be here with my son's…" here he faltered " …_acquaintance_. I am Lucius Malfoy. May I invite you for another drink?"

"Acquaintance. Indeed." Hermione snorted "As for your question, I'd love to have another glass of this superb Chablis."

"Another glass of wine for Miss – " the wizard paused and looked at her expectantly.

The young woman smiled almost devilish it seemed to Lucius. "Granger..." she finally purred.

His eyes widened. She was unrecognisable to him! He remembered the girl she had been, a bit too thin, more legs and ankles than anything else. Already a very powerful witch, but not yet a woman. She had been a child then, not aware of the power women held over men. While she knew very well how to use her magic (to fight him, amongst others as he remembered too well), she was not yet able to use her feminine charm to get what she wanted.

Her very unladylike snort pulled him out of his musings. "Well, I guess some things never change. No conversation with the mudblood, I should have known..." her eyes flashed with barely contained anger "Thanks for the drink anyways." And she turned away to face the dance floor.

"Excuse me, it is rude to stare. I was simply – captured – by the beauty you have become. Who would have thought that? Not I certainly. I remember a gangly teenager, not a stunning young Lady." Hermione hesitated but inclined her head as a signal that she was listening. "Can't we let bygones be bygones? I paid my debt to society, and I would very much like to apologise to you personally for what happened during the war. We did meet in difficult times, and I will not deny that our bad start was my fault entirely. But maybe we could start over new and have at least a civilised conversation?"

The brunette had turned to face him by now. She examined him closely and shrugged: "Not that a decent conversation would be possible in here."

Lucius smiled at that comment. She didn't seem to enjoy the evening too much. In fact he had already wondered what she was doing here, since he didn't consider her one of those cheap chicks that seemed to crowd this place.

"Would you like to leave? I know a place that would be much more appropriate for a _woman_ of class like you. This location is for _girls_ with a lack of brains."

Hermione nodded, "Yes... This place is definitely not my usual territory. Could we go somewhere where they have food? My friend tried to starve me... I swear, if I don't get anything to eat soon, I will faint!"

They left without further ado. The restaurant he chose was one of the most sought after in Diagon Alley. It wasn't easy to get a table at the _Stargazer_ and the kitchen would have been closed at the time they arrived. Not so for Lord Lucius Malfoy. By the time they left the tall wizard was completely enamoured of the young woman. She was witty and funny, forgiving – yet sharp when she thought it necessary. Hermione seemed to have an opinion on almost every thing, be it politics, society or art. When she had no notion of a subject, she would listen and consider carefully before taking a position. Yes, Lucius Malfoy was sure that he hadn't had such a worthwhile conversation for quiet some time.

Hermione very much enjoyed herself, too. She had been a bit tipsy after her third glass of wine without a decent dinner. But with the help of a proper meal and only minimal further amounts of alcohol, she had sobered up quickly. Who would have thought that the former Death-Eater could prove to be so intellectually stimulating? By the time they finished their meal it was 2 o'clock in the morning.

The witch smiled, "Mr. Malfoy..."

"Lucius. Please call me Lucius." he interrupted.

"...Lucius, you saved my evening. I thought I had the choice either to get drunk all on my own at this bar, or call it an early night. Thank you very much for proving me wrong."

"Miss Granger... Hermione?" she nodded affirmatively "...it was a pleasure for me. I did not expect this evening to end this way either. I have made the acquaintance of a stunning young witch, what else could I ask for?"

Lucius placed his hand on the small of her back when he led her to the cloakroom to retrieve their cloaks. "May I escort you home?" he asked when they finally left the restaurant.

The brunette hesitated, "You know... I don't... I mean..." "I didn't think you would, Hermione. I just want to make sure you arrive safely." She smiled, gave him the address of a middle class wizarding neighbourhood and Lucius tucked her hand in the crook of his arm for side-along apparation.

"I will be out of town on a business trip for a week. But I would appreciate to see you again. What do you think about having diner when I am back?" the blonde wizard asked when they arrived at Hermione's door.

"I would love to do that." She smiled up at him.

Lucius placed a small kiss at the back of her hand and murmured: "Good night, Precious. I will owl you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another night found Hermione sitting at another bar, again she was wearing a red dress, though much more elegant this time. It was strapless, the bodice let see a decent bit of cleavage – not much mind you – this was a ministry ball after all – the multi-layered skirt flowing loosely down to her feet, only her black, high-heeled sandals would flare up from time to time when she moved. Her hair was done up in an elegant twist, small diamond studs sparkled in her ears. The young woman was a bit irritated. Bored out of her mind, really.

She had exchanged owls with Lucius for a week now and expected him back in town by tomorrow. She was eager to see him again; their exchange of letters had been most gratifying. He stimulated her intelligence with his wit – a reason more to be lost with the dimwits attending this event. Hermione drummed her fingers on the bar and took another impatient sip from her drink. If she was completely honest with herself all of this wasn't so much about the people who were here. I was more about the person who wasn't.

A large hand was wrapped around her waist from behind and Hermione froze.

'What the hell...' she thought when a mouth came near her ear.

"I see you found a liking in a Red Hot Lover?" a seductive voice whispered in her ear.

'His voice!' Her heart beat doubled as she recognised his smooth tenor. 'Stay cool girl, stay cool...'

She turned slowly and smiled her most radiant smile. "I didn't think you would be back before tomorrow? You said you had another business meeting tonight?"

"I made it an extended business lunch, I wanted to see you tonight. That's the advantage of being in charge."

"I can definitely see what you mean. I am glad that you could make it. It's a pleasant surprise... Looks as if you were saving my evening again. What do you want to drink?"

Lucius had taken her hand and was caressing her thumbs gently. He pulled her hand up to his lips and murmured, "I think I will take a Red Hot Lover, too, Precious."

Hermione shivered. Not from cold, but from being called Precious. She had asked him in a letter why he did that. And he had answered '_I was looking for nothing but I found you. You're like a hidden treasure, unexpected, sparkling, brilliant... You are incredibly precious to me, Hermione, that is why I call you that.'_ when she read those lines, she was mesmerised and scared. Because she knew that she was falling for a man who was the father of a former class mate, 20 years her senior – not to forget a former enemy – and she was falling hard.

They finished their cocktails while bitching a bit about the other people attending the ball. While the club where they had met only a week ago was a bit too loose for both of their liking, this event was definitely _conservative_. The only young people present were the young war heros who had participated in the final battle. And even those were rare.

Harry and Ginny were present (but completely spaced out in their own, private little world), the complete Weasley family and some former DA members. Even Lucius, though in his mid forties, was part of the younger half of the witches and wizards present.

"Care to dance?" he asked gallantly and offered his hand. Hermione just smiled, took it and followed him on the dance floor.

If there had been scandalised looks while they were sitting and talking at the bar, now it was worse. It seemed to Hermione that the whole unmarried female population between thirty and fifty stared daggers at her.

'Scratch that – the WHOLE female population!' she thought.

Lucius held her close to his body and guided their dance with skilful steps. The young witch seemed made for him. Even with her high heels she barely reached his shoulder, her petite body melted into his, the tussah silk of her gown flow around their legs softly. And her eyes... Her cinnamon eyes never left his; so vivid and sparkling, full of cheek and intelligence. Lord Lucius Malfoy was in heaven, of that he was sure.

When the music changed to a slow, her head came down on his chest. He was sure that she could hear his heart drumming as loud as a kettledrum. He inclined his head to inhale her sweet scent. It was so feminine; it attacked his senses with pure pleasure. She smelled like orange blossoms and peaches and just a waft vanilla. Lucius smiled to himself. It figured that she wasn't the type of woman to wear an overly sweet vanilla reeking perfume. No, hers only had enough vanilla to be vaguely perceptible. And he loved it. When the dance was over, he tenderly stroke her cheek with his index finger.

"Would you come home with me?" he whispered. Hermione nodded her head and they left the ballroom together, his hand on her back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The elves took their cloaks as soon as they arrived at Malfoy Manor. He inspected her quietly, she was breathtaking. Red was clearly her colour. It gave her pale skin a healthy glow and he could even discover a dust of freckles on her nose. She looked so trusting, so innocent with her shining eyes.

"Precious, I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I would like to take you to my chambers, but if that's too soon for you, just tell me. We could have another drink in the sitting room and for the night you can have the room next to mine. Just tell me what you want and that's what we will do."

The young witch tiptoed to give him a chaste kiss on the lips and whispered: "I want to be your Red Hot Lover."

That was all it took to break Lucius control and he apparated them into the master bedroom. He sat her down in one of the armchairs to liberate her feet from the sandals that had tantalised her all evening. He knelt down, took her left foot in his lap and undid the thin leather straps. His hands travelled endearingly over her slim calf.

Ivory silk stockings. _Real_ silk stockings, not the cheap muggle nylon some people dared to call stockings! He sighed contently and then progressed to her right foot. Hermione's breath deepened at his tender ministrations. When he pulled her to her feet again and placed a gentle kiss on her soft mouth, she already felt relaxed like she hadn't in a long time.

Lucius tongue slid over her full lips and asked carefully for entrance. She was only too willing to let him in; she wanted to feel his tongue caress hers... He tasted divine. Fresh and cool like a mountain spring, his tongue soft and yet demanding, challenging her. The witch sighed with pleasure and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. He was so tall, she could only feel protected.

For Lucius she was perfection. The cocktail still lingered in her mouth, but there was her own taste, too. It was warm and sweet and he never wanted to let her go.

When they finally broke away from the kiss, they were both sighing and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. Lucius undid his outer robe and shoes.

"Let me help you with this dress..." he breathed into Hermione's ear and started opening the zipper. She stepped out of the gown and stood there, only in her silken hold ups and knickers of the same colour, her cheeks tainted in a delicate shade of pink.

"Merlin... Precious... You are so beautiful..." Lucius was at a loss for words, something that rarely happened to him. Actually, to be more precise – never happened to him.

He cradled her in his arms and walked over to the large four-poster bed that dominated the room. He drew the covers back with magic to make place for both of them. His fingers brushed over the ivory lace of her knickers and followed the curve of her hip and up her waist. Her milky skin was smooth and cool, flawless. Lucius couldn't avert his gaze from her body, her pretty breasts, perfectly rounded with small, brownish nipples – already hard from his lingering touch.

She didn't need a bra with those breasts, they were young and firm, rather on the small side, the bodice of the dress she had worn had granted all the support needed. His kisses left a trail of goosebumps on her collarbones, between her breasts and down to her belly button. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure, a moan escaping deep in her throat.

Her lover's hands travelled over her lacy knickers and caressed her core through the fabric. The delicate piece of clothing was already damp, but Lucius refused to hurry, even when Hermione's breathing became more laboured with every second. His hands travelled in slow circles to the hem of her left stocking. While rolling the soft material down, he left a trail of tender kisses on her leg. When he was done with it, he sucked her big toe into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it...

All his attention was on her left foot right know and Hermione thought she would die from all this delicious kissing and licking and sucking. Finally his lips and hands travelled up her leg again... He buried his face between her tights, smelling her arousal. It was driving him mad with desire! His tongue darted out between his lips to tease her clit through the thin fabric. A sob escaped his witch – so much pleasure and yet no release! Lucius continued his tender ministrations with her right leg and freed it from its stocking in the same way he had done with the other. When he was done he finally returned to her mouth, capturing it in a deep kiss.

The petite woman started opening one button of his oxford shirt after the other. For each button, she planted a kiss on his chest, her lips following her frantic fingers. When she was finished, she slid the shirt down his shoulders, leaving his muscular chest to her caresses. She greedily sucked every bit of flesh she could reach, paying special attention to his nipples and the sensitive spots in the crook of his neck. The wizard held onto her as if his live depended on it. He had never felt so good, so alive and full of pleasure. This tidbit of a witch, so avid but at the same time so sweetly innocent in her lovemaking was making him burn from the inside out. He knew he wasn't her first lover, but by the gods, if he had anything to say in it, he would be her last!

Her hands opened his belt buckle, opened the last remaining button and unzipped his pants. In one fluid movement they discarded his pants and his underwear. Hermione marvelled at the sight of his erect penis. A drop of precome glistered on the tip and she bent down to lick it off. Lucius groaned when her wet tongue touched his glans, caressing it and sliding along the shaft further down.

When she closed her lips around him he panted, "Wait... Precious... Not tonight! I am too far gone, if you continue that, I will come on the spot! I want to make love to you first." he flipped her over again and attacked the last bit of clothing that kept them from fulfilling their desire.

Her ivory knickers were gone in no time, and the blond wizard did not hesitate to bury his face between her thighs. Hermione moaned in pleasure when his tongue parted her slick folds. She arched into his touch, the licking and sucking and kissing... Her lovers tongue penetrated her womanhood, tasted her arousal. She was so wet for him, so ready! He gave her clit a final, gentle suck and travelled up her body until his hips were between her parted tights and his mouth on hers. With one hand he captured her wrists and cupped her face with the other.

"I will make you mine tonight, Precious. My Hermione."

The brunette witch only sobbed in pleasure and begged: "No more waiting Lucius... Please!"

His hard member entered her wet sex slowly. A sound, half sob, half moan escaped Hermione's lips. No more waiting! Her wizard had his eyes closed and savoured every moment and every feeling. Her wet heat so tight around his penis was driving him insane. When she started to grind her hips forcefully against his pelvis, he started moving. His head buried in the crook of her neck, placing small, wet kisses there. Her wrists were forgotten he had wraped his arms tightly around her, she doing the same, digging her fingernails into his back.

With every thrust Hermione and Lucius neared their orgasm. They were completely in sync, and had found heated and passionate rhythm. He felt a spectacular orgasm build inside him and was determined to make her come with him. He took her left nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently and swirling his tongue around, while his hand caressed her other breast. He pinched her nipples carefully – and it was their undoing. Hermione came with a sob, her velvety walls clenching tightly around his hard sex. He groaned and spilled his seed into her, seeing stars and fireworks from the force of his orgasm.

She looked up at him, floating in her post orgasmic bliss. His lips came down on hers "Merlin..." she murmured and sighed with contentment. He smiled and cradled his little lover in his arms.

"Sleep, Precious."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning bathed Malfoy Manor in brilliant sunshine. Draco raised an eyebrow at the sight of the third place setting an the breakfast table, but said nothing. He buried himself behind the sports section of the Prophet, a left over from his father who was already reading the business section. As the door opened, both Malfoys lowered their papers.

When a young, sleepy witch with disheveled hair and a too large, forest green robe entered Draco's chin fell down.

Lucius smiled and told him in a low tone. "I told you that you got the wrong side of the deal." and added louder: "Did you sleep well, Precious?"

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? Hummm? Review, please?!**


End file.
